Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged 22
, Sweden |presenters = |executive = Eric Docon |host = |opening = Zara Larsson performing "This One's For You" |interval = |map year = 22 |entries = 42 |debut = None |return = |withdraw = |disqualified = |vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs |null = None |winner = "Phoenix" |nex = 23 |pre = 21 | Green = Y | Green SA = | Purple = | Red = Y | Yellow = Y}} Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged 22, also known as ESCT #22, was the twenty-second edition of Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged, which was held in the little city of Norrköping, Sweden at the Himmelstalundshallen arena, after Sweden's victory at the 21st edition in Marseille with the song "This One's For You", performed by Zara Larsson and David Guetta who won with 220 points. Forty-two countries participated in the previous edition, two more than the previous edition which returned to the contest after withdrawing last edition because of economical reasons. However three countries withdrew from the contest, Azerbaijan who stated lack of interest in the contest, Bosnia and Herzegovina and Slovenia due to financial issues. Moreover, two countries applied to participate but they finally refuse to take part in the contest in the very last moments, they were Poland and Serbia. Norway, who was forced to withdraw last edition due to not sending entry on time, confirm its back just right after the Grand Final of ESCT21. Christiana Loizu from Cyprus will be the twenty-second winner of the Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged with the song Phoenix with a total of 182 points. Netherlands finishing in second place and Albania finishing in third place. Logo and theme The logo for the twenty-second edition of the Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged was designed by Alex Ramírez once again, the main producer of Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged. The logo was simple and fresh, it has a heart made by water refering to the summer rest since August and September trying to bring something fresh and new. Along with the logo, the slogan of this edition is Light Your Heart, the message which is been sending is about peace and love. Participants Forty-two countries participated in the previous edition, two more than the previous edition which returned to the contest after withdrawing last edition because of economical reasons. However three countries withdrew from the contest, Azerbaijan who stated lack of interest in the contest, Bosnia and Herzegovina and Slovenia due to financial issues. Moreover, two countries applied to participate but they finally refuse to take part in the contest in the very last moments, they were Poland and Serbia. Norway, who was forced to withdraw last edition due to not sending entry on time, confirm its back just right after the Grand Final of ESCT21. 'Debuting countries' Below is a list of all debuting countries : None debuting countries 'Returning countries' Below is a list of all Returning countries : # # # # # 'Withdrawing countries' Below is a list of all withdrawing countries which appeared in previous editions: # # # 'Songs' Results Semifinal 1 Jury * (Finalist) * (Host) Semifinal 2 Jury * (Finalist) * (Finalist) * (Finalist) Grand Final Score sheet Semifinal 1 '12 points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the first semifinal. Semifinal 2 '12 points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the second semifinal. Final '12 points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the final. International broadcasts and voting Voting and spokespersons # Krista Seigfrids (Finnish representative in the thirteenth and seventeenth edition) # Lana Jurčević (Croatian representative in the tenth and eleventh edition) # Valentina Monetta (Sanmmarinese representative in the eighteenth and host of the seventeenth edition) # Freddie # Ragnar Klavan # Elena Gheorghe (Romanian representative in the thirteenth and Moldovan representative in the seventh and sixteenth edition) # Christian Gálvez # Charlee # Kika (Portuguese representative in the third and seventh edition) # Mila Jovovich # Tunisiano (Monegasque representative in the fourteenth edition) # Lynda Woodruff (Swedish host in the twenty-second edition) # Funda (Belgian representative in the thirteenth and Turkish representative in the eighteenth and twenty-first edition) # Celeste Buckingham (Slovakian representative in the twelfth, sixteenth and twentieth and Swiss representative in the seventh edition) Lozano (Macedonian representative in the nineteenth and twenty-first edition) Eva González Lily Allen Lenny Beatrice Egli Egor Kreed (Russian representative in the sixteenth and twenty-first edition) Madeline Juno (Ukrainian representative in the fifth and German representative in the twentieth edition) Yanick Carrasco Justs Marco Ferri Javier Martínez (Dutch Head of Delegation) Tamar Kaprelian Birkir Bjarnason Emma Heming Ivi Amadou (Cypriot representative in the fifth edition) Demy (Cypriot representative in the seventeenth and Greek representative in the nineteenth edition) Era Istrefi (Albanian representative in the eighteenth edition) Grigory Leps (Georgian representative in the fifteenth edition) Nikolaj Coster-Waldau Carla's Dream (Moldovan representative in the twentieth edition) Lena (Luxembourgish representative in the seventh, eighth, fifteenth and eighteenth edition and Polish representative in the eleventh edition) Harel Skaat (Israeli representative in the nineth edition) Poli Genova Nicky Byrne Astrid S Audrey Tautou NOTA (Lithuanian representative in the seventeenth edition) Natalia Podolskaya See also *Eurovision Song Contest Tengaged